thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg
Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg '('Blue Mountain Mystery) ist das vierte animierte Thomas & seine Freunde Special. Es wurde am 03.09.2012 in England, am 18.09.2012 in Amerika und am 23.11.2012 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Handlung Es ist ein arbeitsreicher Tag im Blauen Berg Steinbruch und Paxton muss Güterwagen aus dem Steinbruch abholen. Doch bei seiner Abfahrt löst sich der Schlussstein von der Blondin Brücke. Rheneas muss mit seinen schweren Güterwagen die Brücke überqueren, da es ihm nicht gelingt vorher anzuhalten. Rheneas schafft es über die Brücken, bevor sie nachgibt. Dannach raste er Quer durch den Steinbruch und kam gerade noch zum stehen. Er hatte zu glück nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Paxton jedoch war unter den resten der Blondin Brücke verschüttet und musste in die Werkstatt. Auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke muss Thomas mit Annie und Clarabel arbeiten, dann kam ein kleines rotes Auto um die Kurve das den dicken Kontrolleur befördert. Thomas ist überrascht, aber der dicke Kontrolleur erklärt, dass es Winston, seinen neuen Schienen-Inspektionsfahrzeug ist. Der dicke Kontrolleuer berichtete Thomas von dem Vorfall im blauen Berg Steinbruch und das er solange dort arbeiten solle, bis Paxton repariert ist. Thomas eilt zum Steinbruch und verbringt den Tag mit seinen Schmalspur Freunden. Als der Abend kam brachte Thomas seine Ladung nach Brendam um sich anschließend in Tidmouth auszuruhen. Am nächsten Morgen sieht Thomas im Steinbruch eine mysteriöse grüne Lok aus einem Tunnel fahren. Thomas stellte sich vor, aber die kleine grüne Lok antwortete nicht und raste in einen anderen Tunnel. Thomas fragte Sir Handel wegen der grünen Lok aber der meinte nur, es müsste ein gelöster Waggon sein. Dann sah Thomas die grüne Lok erneut, wie sie Schieferwaggons zog. Er fragt Rheneas wer er ist, aber Rheneas sagte, dass er es nicht weiß. Später sieht Thomas die kleine Lok hinter einem Schuppen. Thomas ruft ihm zu, aber die Lok distanzierte sich. Thomas beschließt Rusty zu fragen, aber der kleine Diesel meinte hastig, Thomas hätte eine Bergziege gesehen und rollte schnell weg. Thomas macht seinen Weg zu Skarloey, in der Hoffnung, dass er in der Lage, ihn über die grüne Lok zu erzählen. Gerade dann erscheint die kleine Lok wieder und kommt zum Stillstand. Der kleine starrte Thomas an und raste wieder in einen Tunnel. Doch dann kommt Rheneas mit seinem Zug aus dem Tunnel und blockiert den Weg der kleinen Lok. Rheneas entschuldigt sich bei dem kleinen und verrät dabei seinen Namen der ,,Luke" lautet und Thomas hört ihn. Luke will dan in andere Richtungen abhauen, die jedoch von Sir Handel und Peter Sam blockiert werden. Aber dann macht Rheneas einen Weg für ihn frei und Luke raste zurück in den Tunnel. Thomas konfrontiert dann Skarloey und bittet ihn ihm zu erzählen, wer Luke ist und warum er sich versteckt hält und warum keiner der anderen über ihn reden will. Skarloey entscheidet, dass Thomas ein Freund ist dem man vertrauen kann. Also vertraut er ihm das Geheimnis an. Skarloey erzählt Thomas, dass Luke vor langer Zeit etwas sehr schreckliches getan hat und er denkt, wenn ihn jemand findet, wird er von Sodor für immer weggeschickt. In dieser Nacht, fragt Thomas seinen Freunden in Tidmouth, was das Schlimmste ist, was eine Lok tun kann. Die Loks dachten nach und Percy erinnert sich an die Zeit, als er versuchte, sich an die Reisezugwagen zu schleichen und dabei den Gepäckwagen des dicken Kontrolleuers rammte. Er und der dicke Kontrolleur waren dann bedeckt mit Marmelade. Henry erinnerte sich daran, dass er aus Angst dass seine Farbe kapputging nicht aus einem Tunnel kommen wollte und in diesem eingemauert wurde. Thomas erinnere sich daran, dass er einst ein ein Wahrnschild überfuhr und in eine Mine gestürzt war. James erwähne dass Diesel einst drei Flachwagen voller Jobi-Stämme im Meer versenkte. Aber alle sind sich einig, dass nichts davon schlimm genug war, um von Sodor weggeschickt zu werden. Am nächsten Morgen ist es wieder ein sehr beschäftigter Tag im Steinbruch. Rocky räumt die Steine aus der Blondin Brücke weg. Thomas kommt wärend sich Rheneas bei Skarloey eine neue Lackierung braucht. Thomas sagt Skarloey, dass er seine Freunde gefragt hat und sie haben alle beschlossen, dass nichts schlimm genug sein, um von Sodor weggeschickt zu werden. Skarloey denkt zuerst, Thomas habe seinen Freunden über Luke erzählt. Thomas sagt, dass er ihnen nichts darüber gesagt hat, sondern er Luke nur zu helfen versuche und ihn als sein Freund haben will. Skarloey wendet sich ab, jedoch wird sein Gleis von Rocky blockiert, der gerade Steine anhebt. Wenn Thomas die beiden nicht gewarnt hätte, wären die beiden ineinander geknallt und Skarloey hätte jetzt kein Führerhaus mehr. Das geschehen wurde von einem Tunnel aus beobachtet... Während Thomas arbeitet fährt Luke plötzlich neben ihn und hält an. Er entschuldigt sich für das Verstecken und sagt ihm, dass er Angst hatte. Luke fragt Thomas ob sie Freunde sein können. Thomas ist sehr erfreut, und die beiden Loks arbeiten zufrieden. Plötzlich ertönt der Klang eines Horns im Steinbruch. Dies erschreckt Luke und er versteckt sich schnell in den Untergrund. Winston saust um die Kurve und trägt sowohl den dicken Kontrolleuer als ach Mr. Percival und hält neben Thomas. Die beiden Kontrolleure danken Thomas für seine harte Arbeit und sagen ihm, dass Paxton nun repariert wurde und er nun wieder seine üblichen Aufgaben im Steinbruch erledigen wird. Nach diesen Worten rattert Winston weg. Thomas fährt zu Lukes Tunnel um sich zu verabschieden. Thomas fragt Luke warum er Angst hatte von Sodor weggeschickt zu werden und was er denn so schlimmes getan haben könnte. Die kleine Lok beschließt, ihrem neuen Freund zu vertrauen, aber es dürfe sonst niemand erfahren. Thomas verspricht Luke, das Geheimnis geheim zu halten, also erzählte ihm Luke die Geschichte von seiner Ankunft auf Sodor. Auf dem Schiff gab es eine weitere gelbe Lok, die eine für Luke unverständlich Sprache sprach. Als sie an den Docks angekommen waren, wollten die Männer erst die gelbe Lok vom Schiff heben, aber Luke war so aufgeregt, das er darum bat, zuerst hochgehoben zu werden. Die Hafenarbeiter waren einverstanden. Luke pausierte unheilvoll. Thomas bat Luke fortzufahren. Luke erzählte Thomas dann, dass er die gelbe ins Meer gestoßen hat. Luke erinnerte sich daran, dass er in die Lokwerkstatt musste, er konnte aber nur an die gelbe Lok denken. Die gelbe Lok war für eine lange Zeit im Meer gelassen und als sie endlich herausgehoben wurde, war sie rostig und defekt. Sie wurde nie wieder gesehen und Luke war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr repariert werden konnte und in die Schmelzhütte geschickt wurde. Plötzlich hörten die beiden Skarloey, der Paxton hinter einigen Güterwagen aufforderte, weiter zu arbeiten. Thomas fragte was Paxton da tat und der Diesel stottert, dass er gekommen war, um seine Reguläre arbeit wieder. Thomas blickt in Richtung Luke, aber die kleine Lok war verschwunden. Thomas ruft ein letztes Wiedersehen in den Tunnel und fährt weiter. Am nächsten Morgen fragt Thomas Toby auf seiner Nebenstrecke zu arbeiten, während er sich auf die Suche nach der gelben Lok begiebt. In der Dieselwerkstatt sieht Thomas viele Kaputte Loks, aber keine von ihnen war gelb. Als er auf den Vorplatz rollt, erschreckt er: Paxton erzählt Diesel alles über Luke und davor, was er vor all den Jahren getan hatte. Diesel ist sich sicher, dass er so eine Lok nicht auf der Insel haben will, da sie auch andere Loks ins Meer stoßen könne. Er erzählt Paxton, dass sie es dem dicken Kontrolleuer melden müssen, der dann den dünnen Kontrolleuer informieren wird und zusamen würden sie dafür sorgen, dass Luke weggeschickt wird. Thomas will kein weiteres Wort hören und Dampft so schnell wie er kann wag. Diesel sieht Thomas und sagt Paxton, dass sie herausfinden müssen, was Thomas tut. Als Thomas weiter suchte fiel ihm ein, dass Luke erwähnt hatte, dass die gelbe Lok kapput und rostig war. Er kamm zu dem entschluss, dass eine rostige Lok zur Lokswerkstatt gebracht worden müsse. Als Thomas die Werkstatt erreichte fragte er Victor, ob er mal eine gelbe Lok reparieren musste die ins Meer gestürzt war und eine fremde Spracke sprach. Victor verstummte und sagte einen Ausrufesatz auf Spanisch. Thomas erkennt, dass Victor die gelbe Lok war, die ins Meer gefallen war. Thomas besteht darauf, dass Victor ihm sagte, was wirklich passiert ist. victor holte tief Luft und erzählte Thomas die Geschichte. Es ist die gleiche Geschichte wie von Luke, abgesehen vom Ende. Victor erzählt Thomas, dass eine große Welle die schwachen Ketten die ihn auf dem Schiffsdeck hielten zerbrach. Er erinnerte sich an einen Aufruf an die Hafenarbeiter, aber sie konnten seine Sprache nicht verstehen. Als Luke angehoben wurde schwankte er und knallte gegen Victor, der nichts gegen das Abrutschen ins Meer verhindern konnte. Wegen des schlechten Wetters wurde Victor für eine lange Zeit unter Wasser gelassen und als er herausgenommen werden konnte, war er in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Da ihn niemand verstehen konnte, entschied sich Victor, Englisch zu lernen und da er neu Lackiert werden sollte war sein erstes Wort war "rot", wie das war die Farbe die er sein wollte. Thomas raste zum Blauen Berg Steinbruch und wollte ihn vor Paxton und Diesel erreichen. Während der Fahrt trifft er Diesel und Paxton, die gerade dabei sind, dem dicken Kontrolleuer über Luke zu erzählen, aber Sir Topham Hatt wusste nicht, was er da erzählte und befahl Diesel, Mavis zur Dieselwerkstatt zur Reparatur zu bringen. Paxton schickte er los, um im Steinbruch zu arbeiten. Thomas wusste, dass er eigentlich seine Nebenlinie bafahren musste, aber zuerst musste er zum Steinbruch. Als er ankam zischte Luke aus dem Tunnel um Thomas, der ausruft, dass er mit Victor gesprochen hat, zu begrüßen, aber er war nicht in der Lage mehr zu sagen. Skarloey unterbricht ihn und sagt Thomas, dass er versprochen hatte, nicht mit den anderen Lokomotiven über Luke zu reden. Alle Loks sind wütend, darunter auch Luke. Sie alle sagen Thomas, dass er nicht mehr ihr Freund sei. Dann hallt Diesels Hupe durch den Steinbruch und er zieht hinter Thomas mit Paxton dicht hinter ihm. Diesel schaut auf und spioniert Luke an der Spitze eines Hügels. Thomas sagt den kleinen Loks nicht auf Diesel zu hören, aber er weiß, dass die kleinen Loks es nicht zulassen werden, es ihnen zu erklären. Sie haben alle das Gefühl, dass Thomas sie im Stich gelassen hat. Thomas eilt zum Fuß des Berges und bittet Rocky, ihn auf Owens Plattform hochheben, damit er Luke erreichen kann und ihn aufzuklären. Owen beginnt Thomas langsam den Berg hinauf zu ziehen. Diesel ruft zu Luke und sagte ihm, dass Thomas ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen könne und er müsse die Insel verlassen. Luke glaubt Diesel und weicht zurück als Thomas zu ihm aufsteigt. Als Thomas die Spitze der Schräge errichte um Luke hinterher zu jagen, zeigt sich ein entscheidenes Problem: Das Schmalspurgleis ist zu Schmal für Thomas als Normalspurloks. Thomas versucht auf die Plattform zurück zu kehren, aber seine Räder können nicht greifen. Stattdessen rollt Thomas nach vorne und hing bald gefährlich über den Klippen. Luke dampft hinter Thomas und erklärt, dass er sein rettender Freund sei. Thomas lacht erleichtert, aber er ist nicht aus der Gefahrenzone raus: Als Thomas und Luke wieder auf Owens Plattform sind, stürzt die Plattform unter dem Gewicht der beiden Loks ein. Die beiden Loks rasen in Richtung des Steinbrucherdgeschosses. Owen zerrt an der Winde um die Plattform zu verlangsamen. Thomas und Luke kamen zwar hart aber unverletzt auf dem Boden auf. Alle Loks jubeln und pfeifen; froh, dass niemand verletzt wurde. Jedoch stellt keine der Maschinen fest, dass Paxton verschwunden ist. Plötzlich kam Winston an, der den dicken und den dünnen Kontrolleuer beförderte. Sir Topham Hatt ist wütend als er vorfindet, das Thomas Chaos und Verspätung im Steinbruch verursachte, anstatt auf seiner Nebenstrecke zu arbeiten. Der dünne Kontrolleuer befahl Rocky Thomas und Luke nach unten zu heben. Diesel ölte nach vorne um Sir Topham Hatt über zu Luke aufzuklären. Diesel erzählt dem dicken Kontrolleuer, dass Luke eine Lokomotive ins Meer geschoben hat. Thomas hat keine Zeit um zu antworten, denn Paxton kam in den Steinbruch und schob Victor auf einem Flachwagen. Victor ist gekommen, um eine Lok zu treffen, die er lange nicht gesehen hätte. Er erzählt Luke, er habe ihn garnicht von Bord gestoßen und es war nur ein Unfall. Luke glaubt nicht, dass Victor die gleiche Lok war wie die, die ins Meer stürzte, bis Victor ihn in seiner Muttersprache ansprach. Luke ist glücklich, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit und er erzählt den Kontrolleuren, Thomas sei sein Held und sein Freund. Ein paar Tage später begab sich Thomas in die Lokwerkstatt, wo Luke und Victor ihm erzählen, sie haben die gelbe Lok gefunden. Rheneas dampfte lächelnd aus der Lokwerkstatt. Er hat eine neue Lackierung, jetzt war er gelb mit blauen Streifen. Darüber lachten alle. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rusty * Annie und Clarabel * Rocky * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Ein paar Arbeiter * Gordon (Nebenrolle) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Mief (Nebenrolle) * Stanley (Nebenrolle) * Scruff (Nebenrolle) * Der Lehrer (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Wäscherei-Dame (Nebenrolle) * Der Maithwaite Stationsvorsteher (Nebenrolle) * Der Knapford Stationsvorsteher (Nebenrolle) Neue Charaktere * Luke * Winston * Merrick * Owen * Sir Takaboushi Hideki (Japan exklusiv) Orte * Blauer Berg Steinbruch * Blondin Brücke * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Hafen von Brendam * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Kreuzung * Bluff's Cove * Miefs Müllkippe * Der Kohletrichter * Dieselwerkstatt * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Lokwerkstatt * Henrys Tunnel * Die Haupt-Mienen * Wellsworth * Knapford * Rangierbahnhof * Der Flüsterwald * Die Kreuzung im Flüsterwald * Knapford Eisenbrücke * Thomas' Nebenstrecke (Erwähnt) * Die Schmelzhütte (Erwähnt) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward (Nicht erwähnt) * Michael Bideller als Henry (Nicht erwähnt) * Tobias Schmidt als James (Nicht erwähnt) * Robin Brosch als Percy (Nicht erwähnt) * Volker Hanisch als Toby (Nicht erwähnt) * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily (Nicht erwähnt) * Martin May als Diesel * Martin Brücker als Paxton * Joey Cordevin als Mavis (Nicht erwähnt) * Jens Wendland als Skarloey * Jesse Grimm als Rheneas * Daniel Montoya als Sir Handel * Marios Gavrilis als Peter Sam * Arash Marandi als Rusty * Henning Nöhren als Luke * Robert Missler als Victor * Julia Holmes als Annie * Margrit Strassburger als Clarabel * Gerhard Hinze als Rocky (Nicht erwähnt) * Joshy Peters als Winston (Nicht erwähnt) * Robert Kotulla als Kevin (Nicht erwähnt) * Walter Wigand als Cranky (Nicht erwähnt) * Konstantin Graudus als Owen * Achim Buch als Merrick * Eberhard Haar als der dicke Kontrolleur * Benjamin Morik als der dünne Kontrolleur England und Australien * Michael Angelis als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas, Toby, Rheneas und Owen * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt und Mr. Percival * Matt Wilkinson als Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Merrick, der Arbeiter im Blauen Berg Steinbruch und die Hafenarbeiter * Steven Kynman als Paxton und Peter Sam * Michael Legge als Luke * David Bedella als Victor und der Cubanische Mann * Kerry Shale als Diesel * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Mavis, Annie und Clarabel Amerika * Michael Brandon als der Erzähler und Diesel * Martin Sherman als Thomas und Percy * William Hope als Edward, Toby und Rocky * Kerry Shale als Henry, James, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival und ein paar Arbeiter * Jules de Jongh als Emily und Mavis * Steven Kynman als Paxton und Peter Sam * Keith Wickham als Skarloey und Sir Handel * Ben Small als Rheneas und Owen * Matt Wilkinson als Rusty, Merrick und Winston * Michael Legge als Luke * David Bedella als Victor und der Cubanische Mann * Teresa Gallagher als Annie und Clarabel * Glenn Wrage als Cranky Trivia * Das Special wurde in amerikanische, britischen, deutschen und australischen Kinos gezeigt. * Es war das letzte Mal einiger Sachen: ** Das letzte Special das von Sharon Miller geschrieben wurde. ** Das letzte Special das von Nitrogen Studios animiert wurde. ** Das letzte Special das von Michael Angelis im britischen, Michael Brandon im amerikanischen und Povl Dissing im Dänischen erzählt wurde. ** Das letzte Special in dem Jules de Jongh Mavis und Michael Brandon Diesel in im amerikanischen spricht. * Es war auch das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Das erste Special das von Michiel de Jong im Niederländischen und Philippe Catoire im Französischen erzählt wurde. ** Das erste Special in dem Victor im britischen von David Bedella gesprochen wird. ** Das ersta Mal dass eine zweite Sprache gesprochen wird: Victor spricht Spanisch. ** Das erste Mal seit Staffel 5 dass die Lokomotiven der Skarloey-Eisenbahn mit anderen Normalspur-Loks als Thomas und James interagieren. ** Das erste Special mit einem Prolog vor dem Intro. ** Das erste (und bis heute einzige) Special in dem Gordon nicht spricht. ** Paxtons erste richtige Sprechrolle. ** Das erste Special in dem Hiro nicht vorkommt seit seinem Debüt in Held der Schienen. ** Annie und Clarabels erste Sprechrollen seit Thomas klappert aus Staffel 11. ** Rustys erste Sprechrolle seit Der Mann in den Bergen aus Staffel 12. ** James' erste japanische Sprechrolle seit Held der Schienen. ** Das erste Mal dass Referenzen oder Anspielungen auf andere Episoden gemacht werden seit Das Viel Glück-Paket aus Staffel 5. * Michael Legge trat der englischen Synchronisation bei und Jens Wendland, Henning Nöhren, Marios Gavrilis, Arash Marandi, Daniel Montoya, Julia Holmes, Konstantin Graudus, Martin Brücker und Achim Buch der deutschen. ** Brücker und Nöhren waren nur an diesem Special als Gaststars beteiligt und wurden dannach durch Tobias Diakow und Niels Rieke ersetzt. * Das ist das einzige Special mit Ben Small als den englischen Owen. * Andrew Brenner, der dann mit der siebzehnten Staffel Hauptschreiber wurde, arbeitete als Script Editor. * Rekreierte CGI Rückblenden und Referenzen zu Die traurige Geschichte von Henry, In der Mine und Ein Schal ür Percy sind vorhanden. * Wenn Thomas in die Dieselwerkstatt fährt ist eine verschrottete Märklin Lok zu sehen. * Der Arbeitstitel für das Special war "The Runaway Engine", also "Die Ausreißer Lokomotive". * Eine Rückblende und Referenz zu Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel sind vorhande. * Nitrogen Studios veröffentlichte den Anfang mit Rheneas auf der Blondin Brücke in den vier Schritten Story Board, Vorvisualisierung, Animation und Finale. ** Im Storyboard sind die letzten Waggons von Reneas' Zug die Brücke hinuntergefallen, damit der Unfall dramatischer wirkt, dies wurde aber im nächsten Schritt entfernt. Außerdem sollte der Schlussstein neben Paxton und nicht vor ihm landen. * Das Special wurde in dem Jahr veröffentlicht, indem Minaz No. 1173, Victors Basis, von der Céspedes Zuckermühle gerettet wurde. * Das Special spielt zwischen den fünfzehnten und sechzehnten Staffeln, wurde aber nach der sechzehnten veröffentlicht. * In der amerikanischen Version fehlen ein paar fade Effekte. * Thomas Vorfall als er Owens Plattform runterfällt basiert auf einem Vorfall einer Manning Wardle L Klasse Lokomotive aus 1925. * Das "Learn About Standard and Narrow Gauge Engines" Segment in den englischen Bonus Features von DVD/Blu-ray enthält die erste Erwähnung der Culdee Fell Eisenbahn in der TV-Serie. * Im französischen spricht Victor griechrich. * Nachdem Thomas von Owen herunterfällt rollt er mit seinen Augen, wie in den alten Folgen. Fehler * Nachdem Luke vom Schiff geladen wird ist eine Kette vom Schiff verschwunden. * Wenn die Schmalspurloks auf der oberen Terasse von Thomas wegfahren sind Rheneas' Kratzer verschwunden. * Die amerikanische Version ist um zwei Minuten länger, weil sie langsamer ist, dadurch ist der Ton tiefer. Die iTunes Version ist jedoch davon nicht betroffen. * Paxton wird nicht an die Waggons angekuppelt die er zieht, nachdem er Lukes Geschichte belauscht hat. * Thomas ist auf einem Nebengleis wenn er beobachtet, dass Diesel und Paxton mit dem dicken Kontrolleur sprechen. en:Blue Mountain Mystery es:El Misterio de la Montaña Azul he:תעלומה בהרים הכחולים ja:ブルーマウンテンの謎 pl:Tajemnica Niebieskiej Góry ru:Тайна Голубой Горы Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Norwegische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Chinesische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Schwedische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Dänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Finnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Spanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Blu-Rays Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Thailändische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Lateinamerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Koreanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kanadische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:VCDs Kategorie:Digital Video